undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
The Omega Timeline
is an Anti-Void located in the center of the Anti-Void Expanse. It is by far the largest Anti-Void, spanning tens of trillions of lightyears. The only way to enter the Omega Timeline is by thinking about it while opening a door; on the other side is the Omega Timeline. Frisk Marusina is the steward of the Omega Timeline, being the first one to ever appear there. His SOUL is contained within an Obelisk located in the center of the Omega Timeline that amplifies their SOUL across the entire Rhoverse. The Inhabited Area The Inhabited Area of the Omega Timeline is a comparatively small section about the size of Slovakia. This is the area in which everyone who lives in the Omega Timeline is located. The Capital The Capital of the Omega Timeline is a city large located in the center of the Inhabited Area. Timeline Plaza TBA Grillby's TBA Game Lounge TBA The Library TBA Coliseum TBA The Outlying Districts There are numerous areas not located within the city itself. Coofus Garden TBA Mirror Lake TBA Waterfall Cave TBA The Forest TBA Village TBA The Unrendered Taking up more than 99.9̅9̅% of the Omega Timeline, The Unrendered, also known as the White Void, is the blank, featureless area of the Omega Timeline. It is slowly consumed by the Inhabited Area, as the Omega Timeline's inhabitants expand and colonize outward to make room for new arrivals. Rho Docks An area reserved by Rhosaith located hundreds of billions of lightyears away from the Inhabited Area, the Rho Docks is an area of rendered landscape that Rhosaith uses as a sort of safe harbor for her crew to rest and recuperate. The only inhabitant to know about the Rho Docks is CORE!Frisk. The area is roughly . The Heart The Heart of the Omega Timeline is a section of rendered landscape located right in the center of the Omega Timeline. The area features the Barrier Mountain Range as well as the Obelisk. The Barrier Mountain Range A circle of towering mountains nearly impossible to climb, the Barrier Mountain Range acts as a protective barrier, keeping outsiders out of the Heart of the Omega Timeline and far from the Obelisk. The Obelisk Located in the center of the Heart of the Omega Timeline, the Obelisk is a towering structure levitating over an enormous hole. The Obelisk is the beating heart of the Omega Timeline itself. All throughout time, it has restricted access to the Omega Timeline. When CORE!Frisk fell into the CORE and attempted to RESET, the Obelisk opened a rift to where CORE!Frisk, setting the physical distance between the two just a few feet apart. When the fragmenting SOUL of CORE!Frisk touched the Obelisk, the entirety of his SOUL was pulled into it, becoming one with the Obelisk. CORE!Frisk, now omnipresent thanks to the amplification power of the Obelisk, soon partially lifted the restricting access from the Omega Timeline so that it could be accessed from without by anybody with the proper knowledge. If the Obelisk were to somehow be destroyed, all restrictions of access protecting the Omega Timeline would collapse, and CORE!Frisk would die. Trivia * This Omega Timeline is only one of many. Specifically, this is the Omega Timeline of the Rhoverse, and is only accessible to those within the Rhoverse. The other Omega Timelines, inversely, are inaccessible from the Rhoverse. Category:Anti-Void Expanse